Second Playthrough Blues
by Zanegar
Summary: Souji has solved the mysteries of the Midnight Channel, Or at least he thought he did. Igor has told him that there is one more foe he has to face. Unfortunately he's already in the train headed for home. Igor must send Souji back to the beginning, hopefully he can get it right this time, and stop Izanami from shrouding the world in an endless fog. Souji Yu /Chie. Naoto/Kanji.
1. Chapter 1

Just a heads up before I start. This story will feature the Personas as characters. They will remain in their original forms for convenience.

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is the property of Atlus, I only own this story.

Warning: This story contains some strong language.

Chapter 1: New Game Plus.

* * *

It had been an eventful year in the life of everyone's favorite silver haired persona user. In the last year Souji Seta had discovered his powers, met several new friends that he would keep for the rest of his life. He even met a girl that he truely felt was some one he would like to spend the rest of his life with. That was the part that hurt the most, leaving Chie, in their short time together they had grown very close. This wasn't the end of corse, not by a long shot. However he would be lieing if he said he didn't wish he could stay.

"_I'm sad to see it all go,"_ He thought as he sat on the train leaving Inaba. But like all good stories it must have an end.

"_As am I, I will miss them" _rang a voice inside Souji's head.

The armor clad Izanagi materialized in the seat next to Souji and watched as they left the station taking one last glace at the friends he and Souiji have made over the last year.

"_Even Jiraiya? ?" _thought Souji sarcastically.

_"To a lesser extent..." _Said Izanagi.

_Flashback._

_"Pssst! Izanagi!" whispered Jiraiya from behind Youske's desk,"Hey! Izanagi!"_

_"Jiraiya, We're Persona, only other Persona or Persona users can see or hear us," said Tomoe in a meditative stance beside Chie's desk.  
_

_"I know!" said Jiraiya in a loud whisper," I just don't want the new guy to hear us!"  
_

_Jiraiya motioned to the huge black body of Take-Mikazuchi standing out side the second floor window.  
_

_"Why?" asked Izanagi.  
_

_"You saw the shadow he came out of!" shouted Jiraiya in a loud whisper," I don't want to be sodomized!"  
_

_"Will you all be quiet?" scolded Konohana Sakuya floating slightly over Yukiko's head ," Yukiko-sama is trying to concentrate!"  
_

_"Ya! And Youske here is trying to focus on Yukiko!" said Jyraiya._

_"WHAT?" shouted Youske and __Konohana Sakuya_.  


_To all observing Youske spontaneously burst into flames. Only the Seeker's of Truth will truely know what happened that day.  
_

_End Flash back.  
_

"I_ will miss them all,"_ Said Izanagi," _But we shall see them again,"_

_"I cant wait," _Thought Souji._  
_

He was just leaving the general Inaba area when a very familiar sensation over took him. He quickly fell into a deep sleep, and awoke to the haunting melody of the Velvet room.

"Welcome, to the Velvet room," greeted Igor," We have much to discus. Though it has been many months sense your victory over the Fog, I must give you my congratulations."

"Thank you," said Souji taking in the familiar sights of the Limousine that was his Velvet room," But I doubt that you summoned me  
here just for that,"

"Perceptive as ever, dear guest," said Margret smiling.

"But it seems that even your keen senses of perception of been obscured by the fog of deceit," said Igor poring himself a drink.

"What do you mean?" asked Souji.

"I mean that your work in Inaba was left unfinished," said Igor," A great Fog still remains, and it threatens not only to consume Inaba, but the whole world if you do not stop it."

"But, We already defeated Adachi and Ameno Sagiri,"said Souji defiantly.

"Both just pawns," said Margret," The true enemy is still at large."

"I have to go back!" said Souiji in a panic.

"Unfortunately the time for that has past," said Igor," But, Unlike the flow of time, the flow of events can be changed."

"Igor... I'm getting tired of these riddles," said Souji," Just tell me what you mean!"

"Very well," Said Igor," In the coming year you shall face many hardships, however this time, keep your eyes open, and see through the fog that shrouds your vision. Keep this in mind as you make your journey a second time. And remain vigilant, the reason you don't have a shadow, and why you could enter the midnight channel without a Persona shall reveal themselves."

"Wait," said Souji utterly confused," What do you mean second time?"

And with that Souji awoke to a different familiar sound.

"Now arriving at YasoInaba... YasoInaba... YasoInaba" said the conductor over the intercom.

"Arriving?" asked Souji out loud," We just left... Izanagi... What happened wile I was asleep?... Izanagi?"

Souji searched through his mind for his true Persona, but found him no where.

"Wait..." said Souji remembering Igor's words," Second time... No... It couldn't be..."

Souji grabed his bag and ran off the train, he was greated by the sweet spring air of Inaba.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted a man approaching Souji," It's been a long time, I'm your uncle Ryotaro Dojima,"

* * *

There you have it, the short first chapter if a brand new fic, it's short because I dont know if I'll do anything with it. If it's well received I'll do more, now for my favorite part of this fic! Something I like to call... Personfics! Short little gags featuring the Persona!

Here we go.

"This is so wrong..." said Izanagi crouching in a bush along side Jyraiya. The girls, and Kanji, had gone shopping for veryous frilly things, and of coarse their Persona had accompanied them. So Jyraiya gathered Izanagi and Kimtoki-Doichi to go peeping.

"I.. I really don't feel comfortable!" Said Kimtoki-Douji.

"Live a little! You have to admit they look damn good!" said Jyraiya," And they'll never know!"

"I do have to admit that Himiko looks quite lovely today! And Tomoe looks so radiant in Yellow, and Konohana is so elegant!" said Kintoki-Douji," Like beautiful flowers waiting to be picked! Oh how I wish I could be the one to pick...,"

"Dude... You are so like Teddi..." said Jyraiya," Anyway, How about you Izanagi? I know Souji's fallen hard for Chie so that must mean that you're checking out Tomoe. Eh, You can have her! I'm not into the muscular type, I like em nice and curvy!"

"Jyraiya... though I am Souji's Persona that dose not mean that I wish to be with the one he wishes to be with..." said Izanagi slightly annoyed," Further more I find it offensive that you would discount some one as beautiful as Tomoe just because she has very well honed skills in battle,"

"Ya, you are totaly uninterested..." said Jyraiya.

"I like Take-Mikazuchi..." said Sukuna-Hikona crouching in the bush next to Kintoki.

"HOLY SHIT!" whisper shouted Jyraiya," WE'RE SO SORRY SUKUNA! WE WE WEREN'T PEEPING I SWEAR! WE WERE JUST LOOKING FOR UH...Uh... Uh...Kintoki!" Jyraiya turned to Kintoki," Do you know how worried teddy is! He's been looking all over for you!"

"WHAT!" shouted Kintoki jumping out of the bush and running down the road," I'm coming Teddy!"

"Oh shit!" said Jyraiya sitting in the big hole in the bush that Kintoki made.

"I do believe Souji is summoning me," said Izanagi sneaking off.

"Naoto is calling me, I must go," said Sukuna flying off.

"DON"T LEAVE ME!" shouted Jyraiya,"

"Jyraiya..." said Konohana standing behind him engulfed with flames," Were you Peeping on Yukiko-sama?"

"NO! NO I SWEAR!" said Jyriaya," I was looking at you!... Damn it..."

"...Agidyne..." said Konohana, her flames growing larger.

Meanwhile at Aya Chinese restaurant, Youske was enjoying a nice dish of spicy beef... when he burst into flames...

* * *

Thank you for reading, If I get enough good reviews I'll keep going.


	2. Chapter 2: Two's company, nine's a crowd

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona... it's that simple.

Chapter2: Two's Company, Nine's a crowd.

* * *

"_This can't be happening_" thought Souji as he sat in Dojima's car on his way back to Dojima's house,"_ And yet here I am, Nether of them remember anything that happened, I dont have Izanagi, and..._," Souji started to flip through his phone,"_ I don't have any of the guys phone numbers... maybe... Maybe I am in the past_."

The car pulled up to a gas pump without Souji even taking note of it, he didn't even bother to get out of the car...

"Are you ok?" asked Nanako.

"Ya... Jet lag," said Souji barely realizing the car had left the gas station. Suddenly e felt ill. His head felt like it was going to split open and suddenly, he blacked out.

When he awoke he was once again in the Velvet Room. Igor laughed heartily and said," It seems I have forgot to mention something, there are some events in your life that must happen as they did one year ago. You have just missed one of these events, and as a result you have been returned here,"

"What happens now?"asked Souji.

"I will have to send you back far enough to make sure that you do in fact activate the events that must take place inorder for you to live your life. For example,f If you had never met Yosuke you would have had no reason to enter the Midnight Channel."

"What was different?" asked Souji confused ," What did I do wrong?"

"You stayed in the car," Said Margret," It only seems fitting that we give you this one for free. However from now on you will have to find out what events are important,"

" If you ever miss an event we will send you back to the beginning of the day," said Igor.

"Then why not just send me back to before I got on the train?" asked Souji.

"You wished for more time with those who you have formed bonds with... I gave you another year," said Igor with a smile.

"Than you," said Souji with a small nod of understanding.

With that Souji suddenly awoke, this time in a bed he hasn't slept in for a year.

"Souji! hurry up you'll miss your flight!" shouted a woman from outside the room.

"Coming mom!" Shouted Souji," Just need to get my cloths on and I can get on my way to se the guys again, thanks Igor... Now where are my pants?"

"Here ya go," said Jyraiya handing Souji some

"Thanks Jyraiya Wait... JYRAIYA!" said Souji in shock," How How are you here!"

"Igor gave us the details of what's happening," said Jyraiya," And sense your the Wild card we decided to tag along with you until our masters get their powers back."

"What? I ... Wait... we?" Asked Souji in fear.

"Where are all your toys!" shouted Sukuna zipping around the room like a fly on crack," You and Naoto should have more toys!"

"OH WHAT'S THIS DO?" shouted Himiko picking up a very complex model of Gurren Lagann, she then dropped it in the ground and it shattered into a million shards," Oopsy! My bad!"

" You must be more careful Himiko," said Tomoe picking up the shards and depositing them in the trash.

"Is... Is everyone here?" asked Souji shaking.

"Just look outside ," Said Izanagi appearing behind Souji.

Souji did as he was told and saw Kintoki, Take-Mikazuchi, and Konohana all standing outside.

"Hurry up!," shouted Konohana tapping her foot," You must not keep Yukiko-Sama waiting!"

"Igor... You bastard..." said Souji under her breath.

* * *

Now it's time for! PersonFics!

"Naoto I'm board!" sighed Sukuna floating around Naoto's room," Let's go do something!"

"I have work to do..." said Naoto.

" But you always have work to do!" said Sukuna.

"I still don't understand why MY persona would be so childish...," sighed Naoto.

" Its because I'm what you're repressing!" sang Sukuna," You really do want to run jump and play! But most of all you want Kanji...,"

"What! I have no feelings for Kanji!" shouted Nouto," To even think that is preposterous!"

"Who are you trying to convince here... Me or you?...Well I guess it would be both sense I am you..." added Sukuna thinking about it," Well I guess I'll be going then!"

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Naoto.

" To see Take-Mikazuchi!" sang Sukuna flying out the window.

Meanwhile.

"Kanji... Did I do this right?" asked Take-Mikazuchi holding up a very well made teddy bear, to him it was properly sized, but to a normal person it would be the size of a gorilla.

"Wow! You learn fast for a big guy!" said Kanji patting Take-Mikazuchi. Kanji brought Take-Miazuchi to the river side to practice his sowing in a more secluded place," Let me see that!"

"Ok...," said Take lowering the bear to Kanji.

"Damn! This is great! You are really getting good at this!" said Kanji inspecting every seam," Hold on... What's this big Hole in it's back? It looks about big enough to be a bed for some kid,"

"That's... Uh... That's" stammered Take trying to think of an excuse.

"That's Fucking cute as hell that's what it is! This is a great idea!" said Kanji gushing over the doll sized bed in the Bears head.

"Thank you," said Take picking up the bear trying his best not to harm it.

"Take-Mikazuchi!" shouted Sukuna flying straight into Take-Mikazuchi' s head.

"Sukuna!" said Take greeting the child sized Persona.

"Take I'm board just hanging out with Naoto all day... Lets do something!" said Sukuna zipping around Take's head.

"Ok... Kanji do you mind if we?..." asked Take.

"Do whatever the hell you want," said Kanji walking away," I gatta meet up with Sempi soon anyway."

As soon as Kanji left Take picked up the bear and presented it to Sukuna," I made you a bed, you said you were just sleeping in Naoto's closet so I thought you might want something better."

"Oh my god! Take I love it!" said Sukuna giving Take a kiss on the cheek... Or at least touched Take with the mouth part of her helmet where his cheek would be," Come on! Lets go annoy Konohana!" With that Sukuna zipped off towards the Amagi Inn leaving Take dumb struck. If his face wasn't painted on he would be blushing by now.

"Wow" said take fallowing after her.

Latter that night, Sukuna was trying to fall asleep in her new bed, to no avail," The closet was more comfy... But I wouldn't leave this bed for the world,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up and I'll keep this story going, but the next chap wont be out as fast as this one was just something I felt like writing.


	3. Chapter 3: Repeating the 11th grade

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona... it's that simple.

Chapter 3: Repeating the 11th grade.

* * *

"There, everything is unpacked... again..." said Souji flopping down on his couch. Once again Souji had moved into the Dojima house and was gearing up to retake the 2nd year of high school," At least this time I'll know everything before they teach it. The only problem is... What the hell am I going to do with all of you?"

The persona were spread out around the room just checking things out... Except for Take, he was out side.

"I feel left out..." said Take in the fetal position outside the Dojima house.

"Look, Why don't you all just go out and do something... I need sleep and I doubt that I'll get any with all of you here," said Souji," Try to find your masters houses and sleep there... Ok?"

"Fine by me!" said Jiraiya walking out the door," Come on every body lets go party!"

Jiraiya and the other persona left Souji's room talking about what they were going to do tonight.

"I shall accompany them," said Izanagi making for the door," After all, you didn't have me the first night."

"Right, don't want to take any chances," said Souji waving as Izanagi left.

There he was, all alone, by him self waiting for the most important year of his life to start.

"There's just one thing I don't get," Souji said to himself," That gas station attendant..."

_Flash Back_

_"Do you need to use the bathroom?" asked Dojima getting out to get gas._

_"Not really," said Souji getting out," But I need to stretch my legs,"_

_"Well I do!," said Jyraiya making his way to the bathroom._

_"Jyraiya... but... we don't do that!" said Himiko._

_"Don't stomp on my dreams Himiko!" said Jyraiya overly dramatic._

_"So we meet again!" said the Gas station attendant approaching Souji._

_"What... What are you talking about?" asked Souji in shock backing away._

_"Don't play dumb..." he said quickly reaching out and violently grabbing Souji's hand and pulling his face close to Souji's," And this time get it right!"  
_

_"How..." asked Souji dumbstruck.  
_

_"Anyway!" said the Gas Station Attendant," If you ever need a job just come on by... We're always hiring..."  
_

_End Flash Back._

"How... How did he know," said Souji racking his mind for the answer," Oh well... If I remember right I have quite a dream to look forward to tonight... Better get ready for bed..."

In Souji's dream...

"Well this seems familiar," said Souji walking down the red path shrouded in fog," But something is different...," Souji continued walking down the path as he looked for the red door from his first time in this dream," That's odd, I can't find it..." He continued walking until he found a red baseball cap with the word 'Moel' on the front," This is!"

Souji woke with in a cold sweat," What was that... That... that was his hat... What dose that Gas Station guy have to do with me?"

The next day

Souji was off! Off to the first day of school! After an odd question about the house being haunted with Nanako, Souji was on his way.

"Do you guys have to fallow me?" asked Souji looking back at the eight persona that were fallowing closely behind him.

"Where else are we supposed to go!" asked Kintoki.

"You should be honored to have me fallow you!" said Konohana.

"I hate school!" said Sukuna," Hey Souji! How about we skip school and just go to the arcade!"

"Dose Inaba even have and arcade?" asked Jiriaya.

"Why bother? It's just a waist of time! Why go to an arcade when you could train!" said Tomoe.

"Fine... I get it..." said Souji deciding to just ignore them for the rest of the walk,"If I remember right... Yosuke should be be coming along in three... two... one," As if on cue Yosuke came rocketing down the street.'

"OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Yosuke crashing into telephone pole," GAH!"

"GAH!" shouted Jiraiya grabbing his crotch and bending over in pain," DAMN IT YOSUKE! THAT REALLY HURT! Watch where you're going you ass! You're not the only one who feels that!"

"Hey are you ok?" asked Souji unsure if talking to Yosuke today would cause another restart.

"Y-Ya... This happens a lot more then you'd think!," said Yosuke.

"Do you need some help?" asked Souji.

"N-Nah I'm good! Just need to walk it off!" said Yosuke hobbling over to his bike and walking off.

"I guess that means that I can change a few things without going back," said Souji continuing on his way.

"A little help here!" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh I'll help you," said Konohana lighting Jyraiya's foot on fire.

"GOD DAMN IT KONOHANA!" shouted Jiraiya trying to put his foot out.

Latter at school.

"Alright! Sit down and shut up!" shouted Morooka from his podium at the front of the class," This here is a transfer student from the city! Now that doesn't mean that he's any less of a loser then the rest of you! So none of you girls better get any ideas!... Well? Introduce yourself you little poser!"

"Who you calling a loser?" said Souji already tired of Morooka's shit.

"OH! A wise guy huh?" said Morooka," Well congratulations! You just made my shit list! Now take a seat and sit down!"

"OH! There's a seat open next to me!" said Chie trying to save Souji.

"Oh ya, fine that's your seat..." said Morooka turning towards the black board.

"Thanks," said Souji happily taking his seat next to Chie_,"I guess I have to thank Igor after all, now I get to get close to Chie all over again... only this time I wont wast time..."_

"No problem," said Chie with a warm smile," Sucks that you have King Moron for the full year your first year here,"

"Well now I wouldn't say that," said Souji with a knowing smile," My name's Souji by the way,"

"I'm Chie," said Chie with small blush_," Wow this guy is hot!"_

Tomoe walked up to Souji and whispered into his ear," She thinks your hot,"

"I have a feeling this year will be a great year," said Souji giving Chie one of his few but very bright smiles.

Suddenly the door tho the classroom opened and Yosuke stumbled through," So sorry I'm late! My foot caught on fire!"

* * *

Time for Personfics!

"Fine by me!" said Jyraiya walking out the door," Come on every body lets go party!"

The other's filed out the door one by one, Nanako had been coming up the steps at the time," Uh, Souji? Who were you talking to?" Jyraiya picked the little girl up and carried her down the steps under his arm, much to her surprise," Um... What's happening?"

"There ya go Nanako!" said Jyraiya setting her down,"Lets go guys!"

"You know you probably just traumatized her," said Tomoe fallowing Jiraiya out the door.

"Naw! She's fine! She's a tough girl!" said Sukuna.

"Ghosts..." said Nanako in fear.

Outside,

"OK," said Izanagi," Where do we go?"

"Why don't we go dancing!" said Jiraiya.

"Said Ninja Disco Frog," said Sukuna giggling.

"OH! Burn!" said Kintoki.

"Can't we all just get along?" asked Take letting a bird land on his massive finger," We're all friends here."

"I say we go shopping!" shouted Himiko.

"Uh... Himiko, we don't have any money..." said Tomoe," If you remember correctly, here cloths are exchanged for money, but I know what we don't need money for..."

"Let me guess!" said Jiraiya,

"Training!" said Tomoe and Jiriaya in unison.

"That's no fun!," said Sukuna," Let's go trick people into thinking that Inaba is haunted!"

"I'd rather train with Tomoe," said Izanagi.

"That's just because you want to get in her jump suit," said Jiraiya waving it off," I still wanna go dancing."

"I'm cool with that, just so long as we get some food first," said Kintoki.

"I-I am not looking for a romantic relationship with Tomoe!" shouted Izanagi.

"You're not?" asked Konohana and Tomoe at the same time, Konohana happily and Tomoe sadly.

"Look, Izanagi Bro, no one cares about your little love triangle right now... lets just walk around town and find something to do," said Jiraiya walking off.

Latter in at the river, the persona where enjoying some Aiya chinese delivery... or at lease the ones with mouths were.

"I still can't believe that she would just leave the food here... This is really good..." said Jyraiya between bites of his Noodles," Thanks for getting Souji to order this for us Izanagi,"

"Not a problem," said Izanagi enjoying some tea with Tomoe.

"So Izanagi... about what you said back there," said Tomoe trying to get his attention.

"Say what you will about these humans," said Konohana intentionally interrupting Tomoe," They can truly make delicious food,"

"Those three sure are pathetic..." said Sukuna from Take's shoulder enjoying some fried rice.

"I wouldn't say that," said Take quietly knitting a new scarf for Jiraiya," They're just confused about their feelings."

"Ya... Whatever! Like that could ever happen to me! Ha ha... Ha... ha..." said Sukuna laughing and looking awkwardly at Take.

"What's so funny" asked Take.

"NOTHING!" shouted Sukuna.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Himiko?" asked Kintoki," I haven't seen her anywhere."

"And you would be the one to know Kintoki," said Konohana," With all the stalking you do!"

"Ah, Are you jealous Konohana?" asked Kintoki," I should spend more time with you instead,"

"Don't make me burn your ass off," said Konohana.

"That's not a threat dude... it's a promise!" said Jiraiya.

"I'm over here!" shouted Himiko running up," I found out about something called a 'Rave'. It's like a big party with lots of people and dancing and lights and..."

"Sounds good to me!" said Jiraiya standing up," Let's go!"

To be continued...

* * *

Ok this is a better example of what to expect for future chapters, a little longer and a little less frequent. By that I mean I wont be updating for a wile. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Future Bosses,Today!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona... it's that simple.

Chapter 4: Future Bosses fought now!...

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for the end of the game.

* * *

"Every one in this room is a whore!" shouted Morooka giving his normal beginning of the year speeches.

"_He's just as bad as I remember,"_ thought Souji counting the moments until Mitsuo got his hands on this creep.

"Souji!" said Izanagi," Even if he is a horrible person, there is no reason to wish death on this man!

"I don't know about that Izanagi... He is a little..." started Jiraiya.

"I just know that each and every one of you is planing to blow off your homework and just get high trying to empress your 'sweet heart'. Well guess what? I'll make sure to assign you extra homework this year just to make sure you don't!" said Morooka in a fit of pure assholeishness

"Eviler then Amino Sagiri..." finished Jiraiya.

"Alright... now that we got that out of the way, normal lessons will start tomorrow," said Morooka," You're all dismissed!"

"Great now we can go home and...!" said Yosuke.

"Nope you're all going to stay here for some reason cus somebody got murdered yesterday... Thank you," said a woman over the school's intercom.

"Is it just me or dose the world seem a lot more..." said Tomoe looking at the intercom.

"Silly?" suggested Sukuna.

"Ya... like this is some wacked out parody..." said Jiraiya.

"Ya, made by some freak on the internet," said Konohana with bitterness.

Then all in unison every one in the class room, Personas included, turned to look at the one guy in the class writing on his laptop.

"... What?" asked the man,"...Hey I created you, so I can uncreate you... so get back to the story,"

"Anyway..." said Chie getting up and walking over to Yukiko," Did you try the thing I told you about? You know the thing on rainy nights!"

"Oh.. uh no not yet... sorry," said Yukiko.

"It's ok," said Chie," It's just that I heard some kid in the next class say something like," My soul mate is Miss. Yamano, the announcer!'"

"Dont you think that's a little weird?" asked Yukiko," I mean who in their right mind would think that a grown woman is their soul mate... when they're only in high school..."

"Yukiko... It's Japan..." said Chie.

"Should I be offended by how well that answers the question?" asked Yukiko a little concerned.

"Attention everyone!," said the lady over the intercom again," We decided that we really don't give a shit about what happens to you so we changed out minds about keeping you here. So go on home and get killed by some psycho killer... Have a nice day."

"Well thanks a lot!" said one random kid as the class began to leave.

"Hey new kid! Are you going home alone?" asked Chie walking up to Souji.

" Ya, why?" asked Souji.

"Oh! You should come with us! You already kniw me, and this is Yukiko," said Chie motioning to her red clad friend.

"It is a plesure to meet you," aid Yukiko giving a slight bow.

"_This is diferent than how I remember... I guess I really can't expect it to be exactly the same." _thought Souji returning the bow.

"Anyway lets" started Chie walking towards the door when Yosuke stepped in front of her.

" ... I truely loved this film, the way they moved was amazing and uh here!" said Yosuke practically shoving a dvd case into Chie's hands and running away.

"Hmm," mumbled Chie opening the case to find the dvd split in half," My... My.. MY TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!"

"OH SHIT!" shouted Yosuke as Chie rushed him and did a one woman reenactment of the movie "Stomp the Yard" on Yosuke's balls.

"YOSUKE YOU ASS HOLE!" shouted Chie walking out closely followed by Yukiko.

"So... was I right?" asked Souji walking up to Yosuske.

"Ya... still hurts a lot though..." said Yosuke doppled over in pain.

_Flashback_

_"Dude... what the fuck!" asked Yosuke as the silver haired guy, who he just met by the way, handed him a protective cup._

_"Trust me... you're going to need this," said Souji._

_End FlashBack._

"But how did you know?" asked Yosuke as he watched Souji leave.

"I'm psychic!" said Souji waving as he ran to catch up with the girls.

"What a great guy!" said Yosuke right before his crotch caught on fire," GHAAAAA! HOW THE HELL DOSE THAT EVEN HAPPEN!"

"KONOHANA YOU JERK!" shouted Jiraiya trying to put his crotch out.

Souji caught up with the girls, at the front gate of the school, just as a very unsettlingly familiar face was walking up.

"Hey! Yukiko!" said Mitsuo walking up to the group.

"Uh Hi?" said Yukiko.

"Do you want to..." Mitsuo was cut off by Souji punching him square across the jaw. Mitsuo collapsed onto the ground in a heep of broken teeth and pain.

"There, now we don't have to worry about him later," said Souji kicking Mitsuo in the ribs.

Souji suddenly opened his eyes to the darkness of his room, glanceing at the clock he saw the time.

"6:00 am... " said Souji with a blank face.

"You dun fucked up!" said Jiraiya.

Later that day!

Souji, Chie and Yukiko were on their way home after an odd encounter with Mitsuo.

"Are you sure he's the one who took my steak at lunch? I didn't even know that guy went to our school..." said Chie.

"Of course," said Souji proud of his handy work," He deserved each and every kick."

"He seemed nice though..." said Yukiko.

"So anyway... what brings you here to the middle of nowhere Souji?" asked Chie.

"My parents have to travel around a lot for work, so I'm staying here with my uncle for the year until they get back," said Souji.

"Oh... that's a lot less serious then I thought," said Chie," Sorry you had to come out here to the sticks... There's not much here... Oh there is the Amagi inn! Its the pride of Innaba."

"It's not that impressive," said Yukiko shyly.

"But other then that... there's nothing really here." said Chie a little with a little pep.

"Now I wouldn't say that," said Souji turning on his super powered swagger," I have a feeling that I'll find lots of things to do here, Would you mind showing me around later Chie?"

"OH! uh sure! I mean uh!" said Chie a little flustered," OH! Is that the police!"

Chie's clever distraction worked as everyone's attention was shifted from Souji's flirting to the crime scene in front of them.

"Adachi get back here! You'll never get any where if you cant handle a little corpse!" shouted Dojima at his assistant who was currently puking his guts out.

"Sorry Dojima-san!" said Adachi.

"ADACHI!" shouted Souji grabbing a lead pipe and charging at Adachi with intent to kill.

"OH GOD WHY!?" shouted Adachi.

Souji suddenly opened his eyes to the darkness of his room, glanceing at the clock he saw the time.

"6:01 am... " said Souji with a blank face.

"You dun fucked up!" said Jiraiya," AGAIN!"

"You really suck at this whole 'Not changing the timeline' thing" said Kintoki.

* * *

Personfics!

We join the persona as they walk, or rather float, to a large group of people gathered at the flood planes. Lights and music filled the area as teens and teachers alike try to forget that school starts tomarrow.

"Look at all the colors!" said Sukuna wide eyed.

"WOO! LETS DISCO!" shouted Jiraiya jumping into an open spot in the crowd and began to dance his heart out.

"Am I the only one who thinks this might not be a good idea?" asked Izanagi.

"Ah lighten up!" said Sukuna flying up to Take," Come on lets dance!"

"Uh... ok.." said Take following the little Persona," But I can't dance."

"Get down get funky!" shouted Kintoki and Himiko running into the crowd.

"This could be bad," said Tomoe," No one can see us... what will people think when invisible monsters start bumping into them on the dance floor?"

"Oh stop complaining Tomoe," said Konohana," You're just mad that you can't dance worth shit. I on the other hand am quite proficient with dancing. Her Izanagi let me show you!"

Konohana dragged off Izanagi into the crowd and left Tomoe all alone.

"I... I can dance..." said Tomoe," Walking into the crowd sadly.

Meanwhile with Jiraiya.

"Oh hell ya!" shouted Jiraiya imitating the daces of the people around him when suddenly he spotted a familer figure from across the dance floor," Is that Saki-Sempi?"

As a matter of fact it was, Saki was trying to forget her troubles with a little dancing when she felt a breeze shot up her skirt and exposed her panties," What the hell!"

"Gatta love Garu spells... Wait is that Yosuke?" said Jiraiya looking at his other self.

Yosuke stood dumbfounded... he had just looked into the face of God. Here was Saki Konishi... the girl that he had been pineing for... and he just got the up skirt of a life time... maybe raves where his thing after all... he was shocked out of his trance when Saki walked up to hime and shouted "PERVERT!"

"RUN YOSUKE RU..." shouted Jiraiya trying to stop the oncoming pain of a thousand suns," NOOOOOO... GHAAAAA!"

Both Yosuke and Jiraiya both collapsed on to the ground riving in pain.

"Why God why," said Yosuke and Jiraiya in unison.

With Kintoki and Himiko.

"Kintoki! Look what I found!" said Himiko holding up a bowl of punch," I think it's called Punch! I saw some humans drink it!"

"Wow! It looks good!" said Kintoki opening up the hatch on his chest at pouring some in," ... I don't get it..."

"Let me try maybe..." said Himiko pouring some on the satellite dish she called a head,"... Maybe you need a mouth to use it..."

Meanwhile in a recording studio not to far away.

"Rise why did you stop singing?" asked her producer.

"I feel like I just got punch dumped on my head..." said Rise very... very... VERY confused.

Back with Himiko and Kintoki.

"Dude..." said one really high student," Is like... That punch bowl floating?"

"Dude... This is some really good shit..." said his friend holding up a blunt.

With Sukuna and Take.

"It's really pretty out here tonight," said Take," Almost as pretty as you... I know I'm not the manlyest Persona in the Compendium... Heck Jiraiya thinks I'm down right sissy... But... When I'm with you I feel so happy... I really like you Sukuna..."

"TAKE! I GOT THE PUNCH" shouted Sukuna flying up with two glasses of punch"

"Uh... Thanks!" said Take_," She wasn't even here?!"_

_"_You know Take... You're a really great guy!" said Sukuna handing Take a glass that looked comically small when held by the 2 story tall persona.

"Thank Sukuna," said Take.

"SISSY!" shouted Jiriya.

"ZIODANE!" shouted Take striking Jiraiya with a lightning bolt.

A few moments earlier...

"Come on Izanagi!" said Konohana dragging Izanagi through the crowd," Lighten up!"

"I don't think this is a good idea!" said Izanagi trying to pull himself free, once he prayed his hand out of Konohana's he ran in the direction of Jiraiya looking for a way out of this awkward situation" OH HEY! Jiraiya uh... blast what is it that the humans say now a days... Uh... What up home dog?"

"JIRAIYA!" shouted Konohana," AGIDANE!"

With Tomoe.

Tomoe had secluded further down the river herself in order to calm herself.

"Just keep calm and practice your spells... and don't even think of Konohana... BUFLA!" Tomoe shot the ice spell far off into the distance,"Wait... wasn't that the direction of the party?..."

With Jiraiya...

"Oh Hey Izanagi! What's up?" And with that innocent question the three spells collided on Jiraiya resulting in a huge explosion that threw the party goers in every direction!... and in the epicenter of the explosion... Jiraiya and Yosuke side by side on the ground... Not dead... but wishing they were.

* * *

Sorry that Personfic was weak... tune in next time for... The Midnight channel! Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Saki Konishi

Sorry this chap took so long... school happend...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona... it's that simple.

Chapter 5: Saki Konishi

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers.

* * *

The last two days had been very hard on everyone's favorite wild card. Mostly due to the fact that to him.. it had been two weeks. Testing the extent of what he could and could not do had been a very... interesting experience... but that is a story for a later time... perhaps if this were a fan made story it would be a bonus chapter entitled ,"What not to do on groundhogs day". Never the less, it was once again, a very gloomy day after school when Souji, Yosuke, and Chie had gathered at the Junes food court.

"It's starting to drive me crazy! Every time I turn around I get set on fire!" shouted Yosuke trying to take comfort in his friends.

"You must be imagining things." said Souji, who had very wisely left the Persona at home today...

"Ya! If you keep getting lit on fire... where's all the burn marks?" asked Chie.

"I... I... I'm not making this up!" said Yosuke rather loudly.

"Shut up Yosuke-chan!" said Saki approaching the table.

"Sempi!" said Yosuke literally leaping out of his chair to meet Saki," Sempi I am so happy to see you! How's it going? Do you need anything like a raise or time off or a kidney or..."

"Shut up Yosuke! God you are like, so anoy.. uh... I mean... Uh..." Saki's brain went into overdrive trying to find a way to keep Yosuke wrapped around her little bitchy finger,"HEY! Is that the new kid!"

"It's nice to meet you," said Souji.

"Hey... you're kinda cute...," said Saki completely forgetting about Yosuke who was currently working up the nerve to propose," Say... you wanna like, ditch these losers and go have some fun?"

"EHEM!" Chie coughed rather loudly," Sorry... something in my throut!"

"Uh... k?" said Saki still ignoreing Yosuke's confession of eternal love," Anyway new kid... We could like, go out... see a movie... get something to eat... Maybe like, go behind Junes and..."

"HACK! COUGH! HACK HACK!" Chie was at this point pretending to cough up a lung.

"Um do you like, need a lozenge?" asked Saki," So like anyway... Wanna go fu.."

"COUGH HACK! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!" at this point Chie was just yelling the word cough.

"Uh... Ok?" said Saki backing away slowly," Uh... I'll like... talk to you later New kid..."

Saki broke into a full run trying to get away from the table and Yosuke's proposal.

"SO IS I'LL CALL THE WEDDING PLANER TOMORROW THEN!" shouted Yosuke," Do you think she heard me? Ya! She heard me,"

"Yosuke... You are so stupid some times," said Chie,"Anyway! On a completely unrelated note, Have you guys heard of the Midnight channel?"

"Midnight Channel? What's that?" asked Yosuke.

"I have," said Souji," They say if you look at a turned off T.V at midnight on a rainy night, you'll see the image of your soul mate,"

"Y...Ya... How did you know?" asked Chie.

"I heard some gossip about it today at school," said Souji ready for that question this time.

"Oh... Well ya!" said Chie," So Yosuke... Have you heard about it?"

"What? No!" said Yosuke," Who has time for a dumb rumor like that?"

"It's not a rumor! It's true!" said Chie," Tell you what. It's going to rain tonight, so you know what that means!"

"Ya ya..." said Yosuke," I see where this is going,"

"If it's just a stupid rumor then you wouldnt mind checking it out tonight!" said Chie overly cheerful.

"I'm in," said Souji.

"Wha... Gah fine! I guess I'm in to..." said Yosuke.

"Great! Then it's settled!" said Chie," Oh! And Yosuke... don't you owe me and Souji some stake?"

"Man... I was hopping you would forget that..." said Yosuke pulling out his wallet.

Latter that night...

"Gah! I'm so bored!" shouted Sukuna," When Souji getting home!"

"Be patient Sukuna," said Tomoe," Just meditate and calm your mind..."

The Persona where feeling a little... Board... Souji had left them at home today so they had to entertain themselves in Souji's room.

"That sounds even more boring then just doing nothing..." said Konohana," Lets go do something!"

"Nah I'm good," said Jiraiya who had managed to find Souji's Playstation.

"This magic box is quite interesting..." said Izanagi still trying to figure out how this magic box works," What was this game called again?

"Shin Megami Tensai: Soul Hackers..." said Jiraiya.

"Hey guys, I'm back," said Souji slumping though the door," tonight's the night... Its time to... Huh... Where's Kintoki and Himiko?"

"Who knows? Probably out on a date or something!" said Sukuna," GAH! TAKE! LETS GO SOME PLACE!"

Sukuna flew out the open window and landed on Take's head and commanded him to go into town for a night of adventure and fun.

"Ok... So Jiraiya tell me more about this... Shin Megami Tensai..." said Izanagi.

"Gah... This is so boring!" said Konohana," Tomoe! How about a girls night out!?"

"I'll pass," said Tomoe not moving from her spot on the floor.

"Fine! How about you Izanagi?" asked Konohana hopefully.

"Video games..." said Izanagi and Jiraiya completely oblivious to the world.

"GAH! You all are so lame!" shouted Konohana slumping down on the ground.

"Sigh... this is a mess..." said Souji," Guys I need the T.V tonight. I need to see the Midnight Channel tonight."

"Got it... we'll... uh... just use this untill then..." said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya... Let us change the game to this one," said Izanagi pulling out a new disk," It is called... Soul Calabar... I have played this one many times before,"

"Oh ya! Yosuke has that game!" said Jiraiya takeing the disk and replacing the previous game with it," I rule with Yoshimitsu!"

Later that night... again...

"This is it..." said Souji, his eyes glued to the his t.v," 30 seconds till midnight..."

"I don't know why you're doing this... I mean you already know whats going to happen..." said Izanagi.

"I know... I just have to come to terms with the fact that I can't save her...I've tryed... I just keep going back..." said Souji.

"We can't save everyone Souji," said Izanagi placing a hand on Souji's shoulder.

"I know... But..." the T.V sprung to life... It was midnight... there on the screen was the faint image of Saki Konishi... as soon as it appeared... it was gone...

"Come... you need rest... You have school tomorrow..." said Izanagi.

"Ya... " Souji said slowly getting ready for bed.

The next day at school.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" shouted Chie and Yosuke.

"I told you... I put my hand into the T.V... " said Souji.

"Wow... I would expect that from Chie seeing as this confirms what I've always suspected," said Yosuke patting Chie on the back," But why would you punch a hole in your T.V?"

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" shouted Chie," Just because I saw a girl on the screen does not make me a lesbian!"

"Hey I guess that makes you a lesbian to huh Tomoe?" asked Jiraiya," Guess I was wrong about you... and here I thought you liked Izanagi... But you really want Konohana don't you!

"I will kill you!" shouted Tomoe takeing her spear and trying to ram it into Jiraiya's spine, only to have it stopped by Izanagi.

"Stay your hand Tomoe... " said Izanagi," Now is not the time to be fighting amungst ourselves..."

"EEEEK! Izanagi you are so cool!" shouted Himiko.

"Dang Izanagi," said Kintoki," You get all the chicks..."

"If your soul mate is a girl I think that difiniatively makes you a lesbian, so sorry Souji but you're out of luck," said Yosuke.

"I wouldn't be so sure Yosuke... and I didn't punch my T.V., I put my hand into the screen... like a portal to another world. If I had a bigger T.V I might have fallen through," said Souji.

"Whwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwh What!?" said Chie blushing like a tomato," What do you mean you wouldn't be so sure?"

"Hey Chie, Maybe we should take him to Junes!" said Yosuke," I bet there's a T.V. there that's big enough for him to fit through! HAHA!"

"Y...Y..Ya! Heh... Lets go!" said Chie still a little shaken," Oh and Yosuke?"

"Ya?" there was a moment of pure silence... time slowed down as Chie took a running start... she planted her left foot right in front of Yosuke's left... she brought her knee up... and in one fluid motion... brought it into his groin.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted both Yosuke and Jiraiya.

* * *

Personfics! Sorry but this one is going to be a little bit shorter...

"Are you up for this Izanagi!?" shoutd Jiraiya sitting on Yosuke's coutch wairing a headset and holding a X-Box 360 controler.

"As I will ever be friend," said Izanagi through the mike.

"Ok I'm starting the game!" said Jiraiya hitting the start button starting the match," Now remember Izanagi, this is Halo... it's not like any other games you've played. You did remember to play through the campain first right?"

"I am sorry Jiraiya, but Souji needed help with his ancient history homework," said Izanagi extreamly apologenic.

"Damn it Izanagi! Gah... Fine just... just try and hide some where and let me and the other guys on our team do all the work,"

"I can not..." said Izanagi.

"What... Why!?" asked Jiraiya.

" I have been slain..." said Izanagi.

"What already!?" said Jiraiya," Fine I guess I'll handle... WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Out of no where a sniper round hits Jiraiya's character through the back of the head killing him instantly.

"H...H...How... Who did that!?" asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at the screen at the name of the person who just killed him... " SexyMedicGod... No... It couldn't be..."

Else where...

"Ha Ha! Take that sUperNinJa123!" said Sukuna once again blasting Jiraiya to oblivion.

"Be nice Sukuna," said Take being careful not to break his controller.

"Relax! It's not like they can hear us!" said Sukuna," Oh! Here comes OriginalOkami34 again... You want this one Take?"

* * *

I know It's late and it's short... But school has taken a lot of my writing time away... sorry!


	6. Chapter 6: We're in hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona... it's that simple.

Chapter 6: We're in hell...

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers.

* * *

"And here we have the newest model of plasma screen T.V!" said Yosuke pointing out a large T.V in the electronics section of Junes," Hey! This one should be big enough for you to fit all the way into huh!?"

"Ha Ha! Ya!" laughed Chie," HEY! Maybe he could reach into an Aiya commercial and pull out a some stake!"

"Uh chie... I doubt it works that way..." said Souji slightly annoyed. This has been the third time today that he had this conversation... needless to say he was starting to get a little bit tired of the mindless repetitiveness.

"Hey! You know what would be fun!" said Chie," Doing that thing I said!"

"Ya right!" said Yosuke," If we're going to pull anything out of the T.V it's going to be Rise Kujikawa!"

"STAKE!" shouted Chie.

"RISE!" shouted Yosuke.

"STAKE!" shouted chie.

"Oh come on Souji! What would you rather have!?" asked Yosuke pleading with Souji," Some nasty stake you can get any day... Or Rise Kujikawa!?"

"Well..." said Souji remembering a particularly... frightening encounter with Rise.

_Flashback_

_"Ah! Sunday! Finlay!" said Souji getting out of his bed," Yawn! Good morning Izanagi,"_

_"And a good morning to you to Souji," said Izanagi._

_"I've got a date with Chie today," said Souji walking over to his closet and opening it," Do you wanna tag along? I'm sure Tomoe would be... happy... to... Rise... What are you doing in my closet?"_

_"I LOVE YOU SEMPI!" shouted Rise._

_End flash back_

"Uh... After much thought... I think I'll just do this..." said Souji sticking his hand into the T.V.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Chie in pure terror.

"Woh .. ok... what's the trick here!" said Yosuke in shock.

"See... I told you..." said Souji a little bord.

"THE STAKE!" shouted Chie charging towards Souji.

"Wait Chie! We should use this power for good!" said Yosuke following her," And for Rise's panties!"

The resulting tidal wave of shoving and grabbing hands managed to shove Souji the rest of the way into the T.V dragging Chie and Yosuke with him.

* * *

A few moments later Souji and Chie were awoken from a sweet concussiony unconscious by the shrill voice of Yosuke shouting...

"I HAVE TO PEE!"

"Err... 5 more minutes Mom..." said Chie trying to shake off some dizziness.

"Yosuke... Please dont pee yourself," said Souji.

"I'm not going to... pee... my... pants..." said Yosuke finally looking around at the foggy film set that surrounded him." Where the hell are we?"

"Hell," said Souji.

"GAH! Don't say that!" said Yosuke.

"Are... Are we really in Hell?" asked Chie.

"No... we're probably inside the T.V." said Souji.

"WHAT!" shouted Yosuke.

"Look we have to find a way out... Let's try that way," said Souji walking in a seemingly random direction_," I have to lead them 'to the room..."_

If Souji could read minds he would be very unsurprised by what the other's were thinking... But he can't... but we can! So here is what the other's where thinking.

_"How is he so calm,"_ thought Chie_," I mean where the hell are we! Are we really inside the T.V.? OH OH! Do they have stake here!? I hope they have Stake! NO! I have to stay focused!... stake..."_

And here is what Yosuke thought.

_"I have to pee, I have to pee, I have to pee, I have to pee, I HAVE TO PEE, I HAVE TO PEE, IHAVETOPEEIHAVETOPEEIHAVETOP EE"_

Ya... no one's surprised by that one...

After a while of walking in silence, Souji, Chie, and Yosuke found themselves in a foggy apartment building, standing outside one apartment in particular.

"OK! Hold on!" said Chie," How do you know that you're going the right way!?"

"Trust me..." said Souji turning on some of his super powered charm.

"Works for me!" said Chie and Yosuke in unison."

The three opened the door to the apartment and were greeted by a ghastly seen. Posters of a woman each with the head cut out littered the walls and floor. In the center of the room was a single chair below a scarf hung from the ceiling, like a noose.

"Wow... this is really creepy...," said Chie surveying the room.

"All these pictures... it's of that singer. Misuzu Hiiragi..." said Souji._"I have to play this right and only tell them the bare minimum..." _he thought it through and said," Ya... she's Married to that councilmen Taro Namatame right?"

"Oh ya! He was all over the news!" said Chie," He had that affair with that announcer lady!... Oh what was her name..."

"Mayumi Yamano... She was the one they found upside down on the Telephone poll..." said Yosuke sadly.

"You dont think... that this place has something to do with that do you?" asked Chie.

"It's a defendant possibility..." said Yosuke,"... Oh wait...I HAVE TO PEE!"

"EW! You can't do that here!" shouted Chie leaving the room.

"Just gross man..." said Souji fallowing her.

"BUT I REALLY HAVE TO GO!" shouted Yosuke running out of the room closing the door behind him.

The three wayward travelers had finaly managed to return to the stage where they first arrived in this world when they came face to face with an odd sight... A large cartoony bear... charging at them at full sprint...

"OK! You all gatta get out of here this BEARY instant!" said the odd bear.

"GAH! WHAT THE FAK IS THAT!" shouted Yosuke," wait... I dont have to pee any more..."

"Gross... BUT NOW YOU GATTA GET OUT OF HERE!" said the bear.

"What the fuck are you?" asked Chie.

"What dose it look like... He's a bear!" said Souji," Can you help us out Teddie?"

"How... How did you know my name?" asked the bear terrified.

"Uh... Lucky guess?" said Souji mentally kicking himself for screwing up once again.

"HELP STALKER!" shouted Teddie running away crying.

"OH GOD DA..." was all Souji got out before waking up in his bed for the 5th time that day.

"Good morning Souji!" said Jiraiya.

"Fuck you Jiraiya," said Souji.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!

"Hey Souji?" asked Yosuke walking up to Souji before class" Have you seen Saki-sempi today? I haven't seen her all day... and I have to run through some wedding plans with her, do you think she would like to get married in a..."

"YO!" said a lady over the PA," Uh... Ya so Saki Konishi was found dead upside down on a telephone poll... sooooo... Have a nice day..."

"...What?..." said Yosuke.

* * *

Persofic time!

"Just a little to the left Himiko..." said Jiraiya. Izanagi and Jiraiya had managed to find an old T.V. by the river and decided to have the first monthly 'Persona Only Movie Night' in a nice secluded place in the forest," THERE! RIGHT THERE! DON'T MOVE!"

Himiko, being the walking satellite dish she was, was in charge of getting free HBO for the T.V. Take was provideing the power for running the set. Konohana made the popcorn and Tomoe brought the drinks.

"HELLO!" said Izanagi, who was standing in front of the T.V, slightly more chipper then normal," And welcome to the first monthly Persona Movie Club!"

"YES! Welcome!" said Jiraiya joining him in front of the group," Tonight! We will be seeing a marvel of western film makeing!... DAWN OF THE DEAD!"

"Western... Why would we be watching a western movie?" asked Tomoe," Why not a more traditional movie? Perhaps a Bruce Lee Film?"

"Gah! I swear Tomoe you are just like your master... It's all 'Stake' this and 'Kung Foo' that," said Konohana," You could not be less lady like if you tried."

"And what would you like to watch then Konohana?" said Tomoe barely containing her rage.

"How about... OH! Me and Yukiko watched this movie called 'Twilight' It was amazing!" said Konohana.

"BLEH!" said Sukuna pretending to barf," That is a total chick flick! I wanna watch a movie with lots of explosions and fighting and... and... KABOOM! POW! You know! ACTION!"

"Um...that sounds a little to exciting for my tastes," said Take," Maybe we could watch 'Titanic' I've always liked that one... something that looks so big and strong... but on the inside it's just as fragile as everyone else."

"Eh... no... " said Kimtoki" We're Going to watch this tape that Teddie found in Yosuke's room! It's called Women's Beach Volleyball World Championships!"

"Uh... I'm gunna have to have a talk with Yosuke about that tonight..." said Jiraiya," But all of you can just save those movies for later! Cus tonight we're watching Dawn Of The Dead! Himiko! Play the movie!"

"OK!" said Himiko.

The screen flickered to life and where everyone expected to see Zombies... There were ponies...

"GAH WHAT THE HECK HIMIKO!?" shouted Jiraiya covering his eyes.

"I think I'm going to be unwell..." said Izanagi," And I was so looking forward to this..."

"If I have to be the satellite dish we're watching what I want!" said Himiko," And I want My Little Pony!"

"Why were you so excited for this Izanagi?" asked Tomoe.

"Um... no reason..." said Izanagi morning the loss of his carefully laid out plans for the night, most of them involved a frightened Tomoe and him sitting next to her" Perhaps next month then..."

* * *

Again... sorry for the late update... School keeps happening... Please Comment!


	7. Chapter 7: Enter, Jiraiya! Pt 1

This chapter is going to be a little bit more serious to make up for the recent string of sillyness... Just to let you know.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona... it's that simple.

Chapter 7: Enter! Jiraiya Pt 1

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers.

* * *

"I just... I can't..." sighed Yosuke as he sat on the roof of the school building," She can't... she just can't be..."

"Wow... he's taking the news really hard..." said Chie standing in the doorway that lead down into the school. After hearing the news about Saki's death, he quietly left the class room and walked to the roof.

"He needs time," said Souji joining Chie in the door way," He... he's going through a lot..."

"Excuse me," said Yukiko walking right past both Souji and Chie, right out the door and right to Yosuke.

"Yukiko wait!" called Chie.

She didn't listen, she just walked right up to Yosuke and sat down right next to him.

"What do you want?" asked Yosuke barely acknowledging Yukiko's presence.

"I wanted to sit with you," said Yukiko," Is that so wrong?"

"I…. I want to be alone," said Yosuke looking away.

"I can understand that," started Yukiko scooting closer to Yosuke," But I want to be there for you,"

"Why?" asked Yosuke in a dead voice.

"Why?" asked Yukiko slightly surprised stifling a small laugh," Because we're friends!"

Yosuke's tear stained eyes widened in shock," We… We are?"

"Oh course we are!" said Yukiko.

There was a moment of true silence between the two, tears welled in Yosuke's eyes once more as he lunged at Yukiko and incased her in a tight hug.

"Why did she have to die!?" Yosuke shouted between his tears.

"I don't know," said Yukiko wrapping her arms around his heaving frame," But there's nothing you can do now..."

Yosuke stopped crying... he stopped breathing... his heart may have stopped for a second.

"Or is there?" he asked under his breath.

He stood up abruptly and bolted towards the door where Chie and Souji silently watched, not even noticing his friends as he rushed past them.

"Yosuke!" shouted Yukiko running after him.

"Yukiko... wait," said Souji steeping in front of her," I'll take care of this, Chie come on!,"

"R-right!" agreed Chie following Souji after Yosuke.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It's time," said Izanagi quietly meditating in Souji's room. Only he and Jiraiya were in the room, the others had left the house today as per Izanagi's request.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Jiraiya reading a dirty magazine on Souji's couch.

"Today is the day we are both born my friend," Izanagi stood and crossed over to Jiraiya," Do you know what that means?"

Jiraiya stood up to meet Izanagi face to face,"Ya... I know... I turn back into a shadow..."

"And we do battle once more...," said Izanagi sadly," But for now... we wait...,"

* * *

Back at the school.

"Yosuke!" shouted Souji finaly catching up with Yosuke in the doorway to the school," I know what you're going to try... and you and I both know that You can't go in there without Me and Izanagi,"

"I know but... wait... Who's Izanagi?" asked Yosuke.

"Wait... I mean... FUCK!" shouted Souji right before reawakening in his bed,"... Damn it!"

Reset!

"Yosuke!" shouted Souji finaly catching up with Yosuke in the doorway to the school," I know what you're going to ry... and I'm comeing with you,"

"So you figured it out to huh?" asked Yosuke.

"Wait!... What?" asked Chie," I am totaly lost!"

" ... Saki-Sempi... and that world inside the T.V." said Yosuke," They're all connected..."

"How so?" asked Chie.

"Well... Both Miss. Yamano and Saki died in the same way... Saki was the one who discovered Miss. Yamano's body... there has to be a conection..." said Yosuke turning to Chie.

"Ok that makes sence... but what dose that have to do with the other world?" asked Chie.

"Uhhh," thought Yosuke," Um... Because of Reasons?"

"Good enought for us!" said Chie and Souji

* * *

"No matter what happens...," said Izanagi," We shall remain comrades,"

"I hear ya buddy," said Jiraiya offering his had for Izanagi to shake," Let's hope I dont kill ya,"

"Agreed," said Izanagi taking his friend's hand in a firm hand shake.

* * *

"Alright, here we go!" said Yosuke standing in front of the T.v in Junes," Here Souji, take this," Yosuke handed Souji a golf club that was, to put it lightly, shitty as fuck...," We'll need to protect ourselves!"

"Uh ya... about that..." said Souji tossing the club behind him," I brought my own..."

Souji reached into his jacket and pulled out a very ornamental Katana," I think I'll use this..."

"Shiny..." said both Yosuke and Chie gawking at the magnificent blade.

"Heh... Ya... I know," said Souji putting the blade back in it's sheath.

"And for you Chie!" said Yosuke handing her the end of a rope, the other end was firmly wrapped around his waist.

"The Fuck!? How am I suposed to fight with this?" asked Chie furious.

"Oh, you're not coming with us!" said Yosuke happily," Because you're a girl! And we guys have to protect you!"

"Oh you did not just say that!" said Chie, the rage of a thousand suns burning within her," First off, I can kick your ass, second, I'm the only one here that has any martial arts training, third, you're a chauvinistic pig, and lastly I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"All of that is true!" said Yosuke," But you dont have a penis so you can't come! Come on Souji!"

"But I think she should be able to... " was all Souji could say before Yosuke dragged him into the T.V.

* * *

A sudden jolt of energy caused both Izanagi and Jiraiya to both realize that their masters had crossed the threshold.

"Ha ha, this is it my friend, Hmm?" said Izanagi takeing note of the fact that Jiraiya's grip had suddenly tightend to an almost painful point," What is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" asked Jiraiya, a dark aura began to surround him and his voice began to distort," WHAT'S WRONG!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!"

"This is... ," whispered Izanagi under his breath," No... it couldn't be... Jiraiya's Shadow?"

* * *

"Ow my ass..." said Yosuke rubbing his ass after the fall into the T.V. world, once again Yosuke and Souji found themselves on the foggy stage that had greeted them the first time they came to this world," Now where is that room... Ah man I gatta pee again..."

"Aha!" shouted the colorful bear as he ran up to Souji and Yosuke," I knew it! You're the ones that have been throwing people in here!"

"Throwing people in..." said Souji in fake astonishment," Then you might have been right Yosuke, there might be a connection,"

"Wha wha wha what!?" shouted the bear," What are you talking about!? You're the one who's been doing it!"

"Look you stupid bear, we aren't the one's who've been doing this!," shouted Yosuke reaching out to grab the head of the bear," and take this stupid costume off!"

With one hard yank Yosuke popped off the bear's head... revealing an empty costume.

"Wawaswaawawawaw what! He's hallow!" shouted Yosuke," Wait... .I no longer have to pee... again..."

"Grose..." said Souji putting the bear's head back on," Look... little bear, you said someone's been throwing people in here? Well we lost a friend in our world and I was wondering if you could tell us if anyone was thrown in here recently?"

"Wow... you're nice!" said the bear," My name's Teddie! And ya, someone was thrown in here not to long after you guys left last time... It might of been your friend... Tell me... did it get foggy on your side when you're friend... gulp... went to the great Bear-yond?"

"Come to think of it, ya it did," said Yosuke.

"Oh that's Beary bad!" said Teddie," Whenever the fog on this side lifts it gets foggy on your side and then the shadow's get... Gulp... angry... I usaly just find a place to hide... But anyone that the Shadows find..."

"Ya... I get it... " said Yosuke," What are these shadows anyway?"

"Huh?" asked Teddie," They're shadows! That's what they are! Look if you want I could take you to where the person was... But Only because he was so nice!"

"Thank you," said Souji," My name is Souji,"

"Nice to meet you Souji, Here take these!" said Teddie handing both Yosuke and Souji glasses.

"Thank you," said Souji putting the glasses on. In and instant the fog seemed to disappear and all could be seen clearly, including the fresh stain running down Yosuke's pants,"Ew..."

"Wow these are great!" shouted Yosuke before looking down,"... Damn it..."

* * *

"I'm always in your shadow... huh that's kinda ironic isn't it!? Seeing as I'm a shadow again..." shouted Shadow Jiraiya landing a punch on Izanagi's jaw sending him flying across the room.

"Jiraiya... Please stop," pleaded Izanagi getting up," I don't want to fight you yet! Not untill we have to!"

"Oh Izanagi is so cool! Izanagi is so awesome!," said Shadow Jiraiya mimicking a woman's voice," Izanagi! IZANAGI! IZANAGI! IT'S ALWAYS YOU! EVERYTHING IS HANDED TO YOU!"

"Jiraiya... that's not true..." said Izanagi.

"Everyone likes you more then me..." said Jiraiya," Take, Sukuna, Himiko, Kintoki, Tomoe... Konohana... Hell! You got both Tomoe and Himiko wrapped around your finger! And Konohana... She's in love with you and you don't even give a damn do you!?"

"Jiraiya... I... is that how you really feel?" asked Izanagi," I had no idea... I am sorry my friend..."

"I'll...I'll kill you!" shouted Jiraiya," Then they'll all like me more! Then Konohana will respect me... Then she... I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jiraiya lunged at Izanagi with the intent to kill, but before he could attack Izanagi disappeared in a blue flame.

"No... No no no no no...," said Jiraiya before bursting into laughter," I see... well... It wont be long Izanagi... I'll kill you... then I'll kill Yosuke... And I'll be free... just as a shadow should be..."

Jiraiya fell to his knees clutching his head screeming before fading into into nothingness.

* * *

"Here we are..." said Teddie quietly," And be quiet! The shadows might hear you!'

"Hey this is... Saki's parent's liquor store!," said Yosuke looking at the liquor store in front of him," In fact... this looks like a replica of the entire shopping district..."

"Am I the only one that realizes that her name is Saki... and her family runs a liquor store?" asked Souji.

"Dude... to soon...," said Yosuke.

"OH NO!" shouted Teddie as black blobs of pure darkness began oozing from the walls of the liquor stor," SHADOWS!"

"It's time," whispered Souji raising his hand as a blue flame engulfed him.

"SOUJI!" shouted Teddie.

"Meh...I was getting randomly lit on fire before it was cool," said Yosuke adjusting his glasses.

"Per... so..." Souji summoned the card that contained his persona," NA!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! DUN DUN DAAAA! Please Comment! Also! No Persofics today!... Sorry! This chap is pure plot!


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Jiraiya pt2: A new body

Chapter 7: Enter! Jiraiya Pt 2: A new body.

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers.

* * *

"ZIO!" shouted Souji.

"As you wish!" said Izanagi calmly as he cast the lightning spell, striking the last shadow that had appeared from the inside of Saki's liquor store.

"There... I think we're safe now..." said Souji relaxing," Thank you Izanagi,"

"It was my pleasure," said Izanagi bowing before Souji.

"Um... what the fuck is that!?" asked Yosuke poking Izanagi with a stick," Is that like your Pokemon or something, Cus if it is... I want one...like NOW!"

"P...Pokemon?... PFFT" said Souji trying to stifle a laugh... However... Souji, being the stoic and serious man he was, was very inexperienced at keeping himself from laughing and... "HAHAHAH! IZA- IZANAGI IS MY POKEMON! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes yes... it is very humorous... now may we please move on..." said Izanagi slowly losing his patients.

"AHAHAHAHA! IZANAGI! I CHOSE YOU!" said Souji now rolling on the ground," IZ-IZA-IZANAGI! USE THUNDER BOLT!"

"Very well!" said Izanagi furious," ZIO!"

Izanagi let loose a Zio straight at Souji... momentarily forgetting every lesson he learned from Jiraiya...

Suddenly souji woke up in his bed...

"That wasn't funny..." said Izanagi from the corner of Souji's room.

* * *

"Um... what the fuck is that!?" asked Yosuke poking Izanagi with a stick," Is that like your Pokemon or something, Cus if it is... I want one...like NOW!"

"No," said Souji remembering not to laugh like the last 5 times," I don't know why... but I know for a fact that it's called a Persona,"

"Persona?" asked Yosuke," Sounds like some kind of freeky anime stuff..."

"WOW!" said Teddie tackling Souji to the ground," THAT WAS BEARY AMAZING SENSEI!"

"Thank you Teddie," said Souji getting up.

"S-sensei!?" asked Yosuke," What about me!? Why do you give him so much respect huh?"

"Excuse me... but did you just pull an ancient Japanese God out of your head?..." asked Teddie.

"Well... no..." said Yosuke.

"Exactly" said Teddie clinging to Souji's leg.

"Yosuke," said Souji," I think we should get going,"

"Uh... what?" asked Yosuke still staring at Izanagi.

"We have to investigate..." said Souji not letting his obvious annoyance show.

"Oh right..." said Yosuke not paying attention, and still pokeing Izanagi with a stick," Death of my one true love and all that stuff... This thing is really cool..."

"Please stop that..." said Izanagi getting slightly annoyed.

"YOSUKE!" shouted Souji.

"FINE!... " said Yosuke dropping the stick," Lets go..."

* * *

"Wow..." said Yosuke looking around the inside of the liquor store," This looks exactly like the real thing... what do you think all this is?..."

"I don't know..." said Souji," But it might be..."

_**"I HAVE THE WORST FUCKING DAUGHTER IN THE WORLD!"**_ shouted an angry male voice from no where.

"What was that?" asked Yosuke scared shitless... or pissless as the case may be...," Dang it not again..."

"It's the shadows... and they're getting angry..." said Teddie hinding behind Souji," We gatta get out of here!"

**_"SHE IS SUCH A BAD GIRL!"_ **shouted a female voice,**_" HOW COULD SHE WORK AT JUNES? DOSE SHE KNOW THAT DAMN DEPARTMENT STORE IS DRIVEING US OUT OF BUSYNESS!?_**"

_**"YOU LITTLE BRAT!**_" said the male voice,_**"I HAVE NO DAUGHTER!"**_

"These are... Saki's parents..." said Yosuke breathless," Is this what she had to go through... is this how they treated her?"

_**"AND HAVE YOU SEEN ALL THE BOYS SHE BRINGS TO THE HOUSE?"**_ said the male voice,_**" I MEAN COME ON!... IT'S A NEW BOY EVERY NIGHT!"**_

"Wow..." said Souji," She was..."

"SO MISTREATED!" interrupted Yosuke crying.

"I was going to say a Whore... but that works to.." said Souji.

"I believe the modern term is... Bitch be tripping," said Izanagi.

"Saki... Saki... I'm sorry..." said Yosuke falling to his knees," I didn't know... "

"**_Yosuke.._."** said Saki's voice.

"Saki Sempi!" Said Yosuke," Is that you!?"

"_**Yosuke was..."**_said the voice," _**To me he was..."**_

"S... Saki Sempi..." said Yosuke with tears in his eyes.

"_**A really creepy stalker... but he bought me stuff so I guess he was at least useful to keep around... what a chump!"**_said the voice,"_** He had some cute friends though..."**_

"... Yosuke I am so sorry..." said Souji.

"SHE WAS AN ANGEL!" said Yosuke

"An angel? Pfft! Ya right!" said a voice that sounded like a distorted Yosuke.

"Who said that!?" shouted Yosuke getting to his feet.

"You did... " said a figure walking out from behind a stack of barrels.

"Who... Who are you!?" asked Yosuke.

"Who am I?... I'm you!" said the figure coming out of the shadows," I'm your shadow!"

The figure was an exact copy of Yosuke... Right down to the cloths he was warring... Except this copy had glowing yellow eyes...

"What... What are you!" shouted Yosuke.

"Gosh this guy is dense .. " said Shadow Yosuke," Who are you? who are you?... Geeze your annoying... Everything that annoys me must be destroyed! I hate it out here in the middle of nowhere! It's so boring, I was actually glad when Saki died! AT LEAST SOMETHING WAS HAPPENING! And this world... It's so exciting! I love it!... It's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"No... No dont say that... You're wrong!" said Yosuke shaking with rage," You're lieing!"

"No... I know everything about you... and do you know why?" asked Shadow Yosuke," Because I am you!"

"No... No... You... You!..." stammered Yosuke.

"Here it comes..." said Souji.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" shouted Yosuke.

"... You're right..." said Shadow Yosuke beginning to chuckle," I'm not you any more... I'm me... I'm me now... I DONT NEED YOU!"

Shadow Yosuke let out a loud scream as countless shadows consumed him.

"You... you're not... me..." said Yosuke fell to his knees" You're not..."Yosuke's body went limp as he collapsed to the ground...

"Izanagi! Get ready!" said Souji drawing his blade.

"Izanagi get ready! Blah blah blah!" said mass of shadows," Not this time... I remember... I REMEMBER! This time I will consume you... AND I WILL LIVE FREE!"

"Souji... this feel different from last time...," warned Izanagi," This feels similar to our fight with Adachi...,"

"What?" asked Souji," But... Adachi wasn't a shadow... he used a..." Souji suddenly stopped... He knew what Izanagi ment...,"We're not fighting a shadow..."

"Oh ho ho!... You finally caught on..." said the mass of shadows as they slowly started to dissipate revealing the figure underneath. It was a tall lanky figure covered completely in bloody white bandages, for each hand it had a bloody circular saw bade, and on its head a samurai's helm with blood dripping from the eyes and a red tattered scarf. "I'm not the shadow of a mere human... I am the shadow... OF A PERSONA!"

"This is... Jiraiya's shadow?..." asked Souji," It dosn't matter... Let's go Izanagi!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Teddie," SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Right!" shouted Izanagi as he lunged towards Shadow Jiraiya bringing his spear around in a wide arch aiming at Shadow Jiraiya's chest.

"That wont work this time!" shouted Shadow Jiraiya as he leaped back and brought his leg around, catching Izanagi on the side of the head, kicking him across the room," It wont be that easy... I'm stronger then before... .I'm faster then before...," Shadow Jiraiya slowly walked to where Izanagi lay still shaken from the kick to the head," I was always in your wake... I was always number two... Well... I'm better then you now Izanagi... **I **am the strongest... **I **am the the one everyone will look up to!" Shadow Jiraiya delivered a sharp kick to Izanagi's side sending him into a wall with a loud thud. This sent Souji flying into a display filled with glass bottles, shattering glass and cutting him deeply.

"Damn it... well, at least the alcohol will clean the wound..." said Souji unable to move and slowly loosing consciousness " I... I guess I'm a little rusty..."

"Oh would you look at that..." said Shadow Jiraiya walking over to Souji," You... You are the cause of all my PAIN!... I'll kill you... I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU PUT YOSUKE THOUGH! HE FOUGHT FOR YOU... HE NEARLY DIED FOR YOU!...And how did you repay him?..." Shadow Jiraiya put his large Circular saw blades near Souji's neck and tuning them on... a mere inch from cutting Souji's jugular vain," 'Sorry Brosuke but I cant hang out today' ,'Can it wait a day? I gotta study' You never had time for ether of us... We fought for you... BUT YOU WOULDN'T STAND BY US!"

"I'm... I'm sorry Jiraiya..." said Souji.

"It's far to late to say your sorry..." said Shadow Jiraiya bringing the saw closer to Souji's neck," Besides... I'm just about over it..."

"Not for that..." said Souji breathlessly," For this..."

_Now I face out I hold out_  
_I reach out to the truth of my life_  
_Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away!  
_

"What?" asked Shadow Jiraiya

_Oh god let me out, Can you let me out?_  
_Can you set me free from this dark inner world?__  
_

Suddenly Shadow Jiraiya felt a sharp pai_n_ in his chest. He looked down and saw Izanagi's spear sticking clear though his chest," Huh...Ya...I can see why you would want to apologize for that... Damn... that hurts like hell..."

"ZIO!" shouted Souji and Izanagi in unison.

_Save me now last beat in the soul!_

Shadow Jiraiya shouted in pain as a bolt of lightning struck him tarring the bandages from his flesh revealing the squirming shadows underneath. "Heh... ya know what" said Shadow Jiraiya as he started to fade from existence," I guess... I'm just a frog caught in a lightning storm huh..."

"Wha... what?" asked Yosuke waking up," what happened" He looked up and saw a hand reaching down to help him up," Hey thanks man," He took the hand and was brought back his feet. Where he expected to see Souji, he saw his own reflection, with glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey there," said the now reformed Shadow Yosuke.

"...Hey..." said Yosuke," You know what.. Some of the things you said... were true... Kinda... I do hate it in Inaba... But... I love it to... I've met so many friends... I... I love my new home... It's nice and boring... But I will never... ever... Accept Saki Sempi's death... and I will find her killer... No matter what it takes..."

Shadow Yosuke nodded with a smile. He was surrounded by a blue light, and began to float into the air.

"Here he comes" said Souji climbing out of the glass," Come on back Jiraiya..."

A sudden flash of light... and Shadow Yosuke was replaced with a new figure... but not Jiraiya. In place of a white jump suit, blue tights. In place of a read scarf, a giant circular saw blade. In place of a black helmet, flaming red hair.

"Thou art I! And I am thou!" said the new figure," I THE MASK YOU SHALL USE TO FACE LIFE'S CHALLENGES! I AM THE PERSONA... SUSANO-O!"

* * *

I know I said the evolved persona wouldn't be featured... But... This is just to perfect an opportunity!

Now a short Persofic!

"...Who the fuck is that?" askd Tomoe sitting behind Chie in class trying not to stare at Souji's current 'Persona'.

"I... I don't know..." said Konohana," I miss Izanagi..."

"Where is Izanagi anyway?" asked Jiraiya.

"Souji can only have one persona at a time!" said Sukuna covering her little eyes," But why did he have to pick this one!?"

"I'm scared..." said Take.

"I KNOW YOU'RE STARRING!" shouted Mara 'looking' at the others.

"IT CAN TALK!" shouted Konohana.

"Oh god that is horrifying..." said Tomoe.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" shouted Sukuna.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?!" said Mara.

"... YOU'RE A GIRL?" shouted all the persona and persona users in unison.

* * *

Like I said... Short... Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm before

Sorry for the lat update... A LOT has happened over the past few weeks in my personal life and I just have had no drive to write... but now I think I can! X3 Thank you for waiting.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own persona... Cus If I did Persona 5 would be out by now...

Chapter 9: The calm before.

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers.

* * *

Souji watched as the static on his TV died down and eventually faded away into nothing, he glanced at the clock, it read 12:01...

"So... it's truly begun again..." asked Souji to the empty room.

"I'm worried... " said Izanagi materializing," For Tomoe and Konohana..."

"What happened to Jiraiya... will happen to them..." said Souji with no emotion.

"... Tomoe..." said Izanagi looking down.

"Come on... Lets go to bed..." said Souji standing up and walking to his mat,"... We need our rest..."

* * *

"So how long is this thing gunna follow me around for?" asked Yosuke to Souji on their morning walk into school," Cus It's starting to get to me..."

"I can hear you ya know!" said Susano-o," Geez... I almost forgot how annoying you can be Brosuke..."

"Be nice Jiraiya," said Izanagi.

"Izanagi bro... I told you...," said Susano-o face palming," It's Susano-o now!"

"And there's another thing...," said Yosuke," Why dose yours keep calling mine Jiraiya?"

"I... have no idea..." said Souji.

"Huh... GAH!" said Yosuke stopping and cringing in pain," GAH! I'm still really sore from yesterday!..."

" You have to admit we did kinda deserve it... " said Souji cringing from his own pain.

_Flash back_

_"Yosuke... Souji... You... you're..." said Chie sobbing on the ground of the Junes electronics department._

_"Dont worry Chie... we're just fi..." Yosuke started to console Chie... and he did a marvelous job of it to!... She completely forgot how angry she was with one swift kick to his balls," GOD WHY!?"_

_"SEE! I GUESS HAVING A PENIS ISNT SO GREAT AFTER ALL IS IT MR. CHAUVINISTIC!" shouted Chie drawing a lot of unneeded attention.  
_

_"Chie... Calm down... we're both fine" said Souji still bleeding profusely from his fight with Shadow Jiraiya._

_"Oh my god Souji!" shouted Chie going to him" What happened!?"_

_"Nothing you need to worry about.." Souji suddenly started coughing and hacking until a small bloody glob of unidentifiable flesh came flying out of his mouth," huh... I sincerely hope I didn't need that..."_

_End flash back_

"You doing ok there Yosuke?..." asked Souji patting his friend on the back.

"Y-yeah... but there is something I wanted to talk to you about..." said Yosuke," it's about that other world... I.. I want to find out what happened to Saki... no... I need to know..."

"I think I know where this is going...," said Souji with a smile.

"Heh... you're pretty sharp arnt ya..." said Yosuke holding out his hand," Partner?"

"Yeah," said Souji taking his hand," Partner..."

_THOUGH ART I... AND I AM THOUGH... _

_TH... THOU ART... SIGH... LOOK BUDDY... WE'VE DONE THIS BEFORE SO LETS JUST SKIP TO THE IMPORTANT PART... YOSUKE WILL DIE FOR YOU AND YOU CAN FUSE MAGICIAN ARCANA PERSONA A LITTLE BETTER... THERE YA HAPPY? GOOD... NOW LETS NEVER DO THIS AGAIN..._

"Well that happened..." said Souji under his breath.

* * *

"Souji! Yosuke!" shouted Chie running up to the duo as they walked into their class room," have ether of you seen Yukiko!?"

"Not sense last night," said Yosuke.

"Yeah right! He saw her in a dream! And I saw the whole thing!" said Susano-o," I never knew you had a thing for bondage Brosuke..."

"GAH SOUJI HOW DO YOU SHUT THIS THING UP!" screamed Yosuke trying to punch Susano-o, only managing to punch straight through the persona and hitting Morooka in the jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK HANAMURA!" shouted Morooka rubbing his jaw.

"Uh... um...," stammered Yosuke.

"I'll handle it..." said Souji taking a deep breath," HEY! EVERYONE! THE MURDERER IS..."

One time loop latter

"Not sense last night," said Yosuke.

"Please do not make me kill you my friend..." said Izanagi glaring at Susano-o," Please refrain from speaking..."

"Translation! Shut up or you'll kick my ass, got it..." said Susano-o.

"The only reason I ask is cus she hasn't answered any of my good morning calls!" said Chie frantic," Or my pre-shower text or my after shower text or my pre-breakfast email or even my 'before leaving for school carrier pigeon'!"

"... Well obviously you guys don't keep in touch enough..." said Yosuke a little creeped out.

"You're right... I should call her more..." said Chie sadly.

"I was kidding..." said Yosuke more scared then ever.

"WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD! OR TRAPPED IN SOME BASEMENT SOMEWHERE! SHE COULD BE COLD AND ALONE!" said Chie beginning to cry when her phone started to ring, she answered it with all the speed of an obsessed stalker,"Hello?... Oh... Yukiko!... Hey!... Oh... ok!... Sure! Talk to you latter!"

"Was the Yukiko," asked Souji with all the boredom of a million silent protagonists.

"Yeah! she's just really busy at the Inn today so she wont be able to come in to school today.

"I... I dont... ya know... I give up..." said Yosuke going to his desk and sitting down.

"I'm glad she's safe," said Souji," And... I'm sorry for yesterday. I hope you're not mad at me,"

"Me? Mad at you?" asked Chie," Not a chance... Yosuke... Dont get me started..."

Souji gave one of his rare laughs and walked with Chie to their seats.

"I wish these days could last forever..." said Souji under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Chie.

"... nothing," said Souji smiling sadly.

And so the day progressed normally... No need to bore you with every bit of Souji's day, I could tell you that he sat in class and listened intently even though he maxed out his knowledge the first time around. I could even tell you about the half hour he spent doodling in his notebook, Or go into detail about the picture he drew of himself as Neo-Featherman Red... but that's just not good reading... so lets skip to that night.

* * *

"Welcome home!" said Nanako greeting her cousin as he walked in from the poring rain.

"Oh... hello Nanako," said Souji putting his umbrella away," Is your father home?"

"No... he's out working..." said Nanako sadly.

Meanwhile with Dojima!

"Well lets look at the facts..." said Dojima looking down the ally where they found Saki's body," We have two bodies... both found in the same fashion... and no obvious cause of death..."

"I guess we'll never catch the perp..." said Adachi.

"What kind of attitude is that Adachi!?" asked Dojima.

"NEVER... CATCH... THE PERP!" Shouted Adachi plugging his ears," LALAlALALALALALALA!"

Meanwhile a few hours latter!

"It's a few minutes till midnight..." said Souji looking at his watch and talking into his phone," Are you watching Yosuke?"

"You bet partner!" said Yosuke over the phone,"Oh man... this is so exciting! The midnight channel was so blurry last night... I hope we don't see anything..."

"Me to," said Souji a knot forming in his gut, he knew what was coming... and he didn't like it.

The minutes ticked by like hours... Souji took this time to think, and what he thought both frightened and reassured him. He was worried for Yukiko, how could he not be, but he was more worried for Chie. Last time, he barely managed to save her from her Shadow, this time he might not be able to. He was shocked out of his trance by the sound of the TV turning itself on, the Midnight channel had started.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEELLO To all you studs out there!" said the Yukiko on screen in a... cute?... princess costume that showed off her huge round... bouncing... eyes," I'm princess Yukiko! And I'm looking for my prince Charming!... or Princess Charming I don't give a fuck! Hehe!"

"Well... at lest she's more honest this time..." said Souji regretting the mistake he made in getting up this morning.

"Oh I just cant wait! I've even got my lucky panties on! Heh" said the Yukiko patting her... nether... region," Oh wait..." she said her voice becoming very low and seductive,"No I'm not... hehe"

"Souji... I feel... Strange ..." said Izanagi.

"Great... My persona just hit puberty..." said Souji unable to take his eyes off the screen.

"Well! Lets go!" shouted the Yukiko before running a very ornate castle, the heavy wooden door closing tight behind her. With that, the TV turned itself off.

Souji was awakened from a shock induced trance by his cell phone going off, he calmly answered it," Hello?"

"DUDE! DID YOU SEE THAT!" shouted Yosuke from the phone," Dude you could totally see Yukiko's .."

"Yes yes... I know... but this means that Yukiko has actually been kidnapped this time... Poor Chie," said Souji.

"P...Poor Chie!? What about Yukiko!?" said Yosuke.

"Is that Souji?... Tell him I said hi!" shouted Susano-o from the other side of the phone.

"Gah... Look! I gatta go! Meet me in the Junes food court tomorrow!" said Yosuke wrestling his phone away from his Persona," Talk to you latter!"

The phone cut out with Yosuke yelling something about a big blue suited red haired freak.

"... Come Izanagi... we have a big day tomorrow... lets get some rest..." said Souji getting ready for bed.

"Yes, of course... however" said Izanagi," I shall not be watching over you tonight Souji...I have... other things I must attend to,"

"I understand..." said Souji nodding with a slight smile," I wish I could say the same"

With that Izanagi phased through Souji's wall and began his trip to the Satonaka residence.

* * *

Tomoe was sitting on the roof of the Satonaka house gazing at the stars when Izanagi silently landed behind her," I'm surprised you came to see me," said Tomoe not turning to face her visitor.

"You know why I have come, do you not?" asked Izanagi not moving from his perch.

"Yes... you told me what happened to Jiraiya..." said Tomoe still not turning to face Izanagi," Tomorrow... I to shall fall to that madness..."

"... Yes..." Izanagi looked down, not wanting to chance meeting her eyes," You will..."

Tomoe turned to face her visitor for the first time,"Why are you not with Konohana?... she may have already fallen to the madness, and reverted to a shadow... why are you with me and not her?"

"Perhaps it is because she may have already fallen," said Izanagi finally walking to sit with Tomoe," Perhaps I do not wish to fight her just yet... but most of all," Izanagi took a seat next to Tomoe and removed his helm for the first time sense his birth a little over a year ago. His face was much like Souji's, his hair a little longer and face much more mature, but he was obviously Souji's Persona. He turned his now uncovered eyes to look at Tomoe," Perhaps I wish for one last moment with you wile you are still Tomoe..."

"I-Izanagi... Do not misjudge me..." said Tomoe not breaking eye contact as she to removed her helm. She to looked much Like Chie, only slightly older, her hair was exactly the same, but her face was much more feminine," I am a warrior, a samurai first... a woman second, I will never be a blushing maiden... The only red that will touch my cheeks is the blood of my enemies... Konohana is and always will be a very beautiful, elegant and..."

"Tomoe," said Izanagi cutting her off.

"Yes Izanagi?" asked Tomoe as stern and formal as always.

"The young people of today have a saying," said Izanagi," I believe it goes... Shut up and kiss me..."

"...Such an absurd thing for a man to say," said Tomoe with a look of true confusion on her face.

"Yes..." said Izanagi slowly bringing his face closer to Tomoe's," yes it is."

Meanwhile at the Amagi Inn...

"Tomoe..." said Konohana in a low tone... a black aura surrounded her," Tomoe... Tomoe, Tomoe! TOMOE! TOMOE TOMOE TOMOE TOMOE!" Konohana suddenly lashed out, knocking a picture of Chie off the wall,"... That BITCH... no... no she'll pay... And Izanagi will pay... and Jiraiya... and all those other VERMIN! None of them deserve to know me or Yukiko-Sama!... Yukiko... YUKIKO! It's her fault... She's the one shackling me... if she dies... I'll be free... and a true shadow again... and then... heh... HEH... HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Konohana laughed long into the night... even as her body began to devolve into nothing, she laughed... a laugh as vile as the demon she was becoming.

* * *

Sorry... no Persofic this time... I just really have to get this chapter out... Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Announcement

I am posting this on all the stories I am planing on continuing... I am not dead... I have just been so very very very busy... But the following stories will soon be continued and possibly posted On Deviant Art aswell

Persona 4: second Playthrough Blues

.Hack/ B-list.

To those of you who still read my crap... I thank you.


End file.
